The Second Season Comes
by kiss-me-kitsune
Summary: We all crave for a second season. So here it is. No set couplings, much like the anime, but chapters do contain subtle or maybe obvious pairings. 1st Episode out.


_This episode has Kyouya/Haruhi, Tamaki/Haruhi, Tamaki/Kyouya, Mitsukuni/Hunni, twincest.  
Leans a bit more on Kyouya/Tamaki coupling._

--

She was gasping out of breath as she ran up the grand stairway; the huge portraits of important personnel of the distinguished Academy zipped past her in a blur. She has been running nonstop since she rushed out of her house, with her cross-dressing father obnoxiously yelling a goodbye after her. Haruhi Fujioka had woken up extremely late that one, fine, school day. The day the new school year started.

**

* * *

Episode 1: Another Year for the Host Club  
_(By: Kiss-me-kitsune)

* * *

_**

The door of the Third Music Room opened, and to no one's surprise, heaps of beautiful red rose-petals swirled gently around in the wind, and the sonorous greeting of the ever-familiar choir of men floated across the music room.

"Irasshaimase."

After the initial shocking (or would-be, had it been a first-timer that came), and overly dramatic greeting has been given, Fujioka Haruhi found herself stupefied as she caught sight of her fellow Host Club members dressed in black ninja suits—that is, except for the tallest one in the middle, who wore white in order to stand out.

"_Oh boy_."

"H-Haruhi, you're late!" The self-proclaimed King of the Host Club dashed to give the (not-so) rookie of the club a tight hug, only to receive a god-painful pinch on the back of his palm. "Ouch, ouch..."

"Senpai, not so early in the year, please."

Suou Tamaki looked at her with tearful puppy eyes. "I just wanted to give my daughter a hug!"

"I'm not your daughter."

This cold response turned Tamaki to stone for a full five seconds, before finally disintegrating into the wind. He then retired to a secluded corner, fully reserved for him only whenever he greets disappointment; needless to say, it was the part of the room mostly used. "Mom? Why is my daughter so mean to me?" the blond asked meekly.

Kyouya Ootori, the vice-president of the club, otherwise known as Mom, nonchalantly shrugged. "You are too hyperactive, Tamaki. You should calm down. That should be your goal this year."

"But I just wanted a hug!"

Kyouya turned to face the now pouting King, and couldn't help but release a sigh. "It's too early in the year for Haruhi to be molested by your constant groping."

"G-groping! My daughter!"

"Ah, Tamaki. You truly are an idiot." With a smile, Kyouya turned around and walked away towards their favorite commoner. He greeted her normally, or as normally as the Shadow King could muster up to be normal. "Haruhi."

"Kyouya-senpai. It's been a while."

"True. And you've managed to clear out all your debts, yet you still chose to come. You don't have to anymore. You could come clean and confess to the school that you're a girl; we won't stop you."

"I know, but..." she cast a side glance at the moping boy in the corner and smiled contently. "As much as I hate to admit it, I've grown to love the Host Club, and I plan on staying as long as it's around."

The beautiful, but obnoxious twins swiftly stood on either side of Haruhi and cried in a monotonous duet, "Haruhi will stay! Haruhi will stay!"

"Kaoru, Hikaru, stop tugging on my shirt!"

"Haruhi will stay, Haruhi will stay!"

"_Well_, _everyone is still the same,_" she thought. "_Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?_"

"Haru-chan, we're glad you decided to come back! Aren't we, Takashi?"

"Aa."

Huninozuka Mitsukuni, the sholi-lolita type of the club, was clinging on the tall Morinozuka Takashi's shoulder, beaming down on Haruhi. Despite the relief Haruhi felt at seeing the two still at Ouran Academy, she couldn't help but wonder what on earth could they still be doing at school. Weren't they seniors last year? She had a mind to inquire about it, until Tamaki had finally recovered (since no one was paying any attention to him) and boldly ordered her to dress up.

"The first customers will be arriving in a few minutes."

"...But why are we ninjas?"

"Tamaki... came across the Ninja Turtles on t.v last night..." Kyouya had nothing else more to say, but only pushed his glasses up the nook of his nose. Haruhi chose not to inquire more of the subject, and Tamaki danced around with pink flowers floating about him.

--

"Oh, Tamaki... you look so mysterious and dangerous as a ninja!"

"Run away from me, Hime, far away."

"Why, dearest Tamaki?"

"Because I'm a very dangerous person. My passion can run wild... and I'm afraid I won't be able to hold back my urges."

"Oh, don't hold back!"

And thus the screen pans to another scene as we hear the girl wail in ecstasy—from what, we don't know.

-

"Kaoru have always fantasized to be a ninja. He would clothe himself with black overalls and drape a black handkerchief over his mouth, and then stealthily try to steal cookies. He would always wonder how Mother found out he's the one stealing them." Hikaru laughed out loud as the girls squealed about how cute it must have been.

"Hikaru! That's embarrassing!" The uke of the two looked away with a blush, the corner of his cat-like eyes welling up with tears. Hikaru immediately cupped his chin.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry. It's just that... you were so cute..."

"Hikaru..."

"Kaoru!"

The fangirls squeal and squirm in delight.

-

The suit looked so adorable on Hunni-senpai, who was carefully counterbalanced by Mori-senpai's deadly, and dangerously cool aura.

"Takashi," Hunni drawled in his high-pitched voice, "being a ninja is cool, ne?"

"Aa." The lolita boy grinned and enveloped the older one with a hug, musing about how lovely the suit looked on him. "It brings out your eyes, Takashi!"

"It looks adorable on you, Mitsukuni."

"Kyaa!" Fangirls squealed, barely unable to control themselves from pinching Hunni's cheeks, and from glomping Mori.

-

"It seems that the ninja cosplay is doing as great as the samurai cosplay we did last year."

Haruhi turned to face the Shadow King and saw him scribbling away on his notebook. With an imaginary sweat drop, she ventured to remark, "Tamaki-senpai is ironically good at coming up with sell-out ideas."

"True."

She smiled and added knowingly, "But with his naivety, things would go nowhere. That's where you come in, don't you, Kyouya-senpai?"

Kyouya glanced at her behind his spectacles and followed her gaze on the King, who was at the time, busily entertaining ladies at the far corner, with a smile. "Tamaki-senpai needs Kyouya-senpai, because without him, he'd be truly lost. And then, of course..." her big, open eyes turned to face his, and with a giggle, resumed, "Kyouya-senpai needs Tamaki-senpai because without him... he's even more lost, ne?"

Haruhi had such a knack at observing and understanding people, that Kyouya couldn't help but let a smile creep up his face before turning away.

--

The club ended early that day, and its members decided to take full advantage of it—much to Haruhi's dismay. Earlier she had clumsily let it slip that she heard from her father that there was a carnival in town, and the rich bastards, being innocent in all the ways of the commoners, curiously asked what in the world a carnival could be?

She then found herself trying terribly hard to explain the fun of the carnival to a group of six teenage boys who had absolutely no clue. For the third time, she repeated, "Like I said, there's clowns—real funny ones, and shooting games you could play, and if you win, you get a stuffed animal as a prize. There are a bunch of rides... like merry-go-round, a small Ferris wheel, mini roller coasters... but it's nothing extravagant."

"It sounds like a theme park," Hikaru commented.

"It sort of is... but it's not nearly as big—or expensive."

"There are clowns, you say?"

"Yup."

Tamaki pondered upon that piece of information for a while.

"My subjects!" he announced. "Prepare yourselves for a field trip to this commoner's carnival!"

The twins cheered, along with Hunni; Mori and Kyouya stood impassive, and Haruhi almost slammed her head to the door.

--

"The color is partly blinding," Kyouya muttered to himself as they stepped out from his limousine. The bright yellow and red colors of the tent (and everything around them) hurt his sensitive eyes. He closed them and reopened, but the pain didn't go away; shaking his head, he took out his notebook and jot down some notes. Beside him, everyone, save for Haruhi and Mori, itched with delight.

"A tall, scary clown!" the twins and Hunni-senpai cheered, as they ran towards the poor performer and annoyed him by asking many incoherent questions. Tamaki, surprisingly, was still in control of himself. He glanced at Haruhi and smiled.

"You're not happy to be here?"

In a typical bored-Haruhi-tone, she answered, "I've been going to the carnival since I was a kid. I know and have been to practically everything this carnival has to offer."

"This is the first time we've been to one."

"—_Because rich bastards don't need to go to cheap carnivals. They could easily afford to build their own theme parks, for pete's sake,_" she thought dully.

"Let's go on all the rides here, ok? First we will ride the merry-go-round, then we're going to play some shooting games and win teddy bears!"

The look on his face was unmistakably that of pure enjoyment, of joy. This was Suou Tamaki, the boy who found happiness in the simplest of things, things that are sometimes found to be incomprehensible by anyone other than him. Oddly enough, Suou Tamaki, the heir to the great Suou Empire, found happiness from the commoner's simple life.

She found it unbearable to recollect a certain incident last year, one that almost dissolved their beloved Host Club, and one that almost took their idiot Tamaki away from them. Sure he would've probably led a great life: he would've finally officially gained control of the Suou empire, would've married a beautiful and powerful woman, and would've lived grandly with his mother back in France—but he certainly wouldn't have been happy. And they wouldn't have been happy. She chose to not think any more of the subject.

Haruhi gave him a true smile and agreed. "We're going to have so much fun."

-

The club members spent the rest of their day walking around, riding, buying, and trying, everything they came upon as they marched on straight ahead, planning to encompass the whole fair, and leaving nothing untried.

They finally came upon the last of what the carnival had to offer them.

"I can't believe I forgot about this!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Tent of Terror! It used to be really scary."

The others exchanged confused glances and waited for her to continue. When she didn't, Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'used to'?"

"Mm! It's because I went here over and over again when I was a kid, so now that I know where everything's going to pop out, it won't be scary anymore."

"Pop out?"

"You... don't know what this is?"

She was met with blank stares. "_Oh boy, here I go again_."

Haruhi's explanation was not so vague and difficult to grasp this time. Everyone understood the gist of what she was talking about, even though she chose to keep certain things about the Tent of Terror as a secret. "It won't be as scary if I told you what will happen."

"So... you sad it's dark in there?" Kaoru asked.

"Yup."

"And people try to scare you?"

"Right."

Kaoru scratched his neck. "But how are they going to do it? By making strange noises? Having a lady float across the room?"

Haruhi shook her head. "I won't tell you how they do it. I'm just going to tell you that it's really scary."

"This better be good!"

Tamaki grinned and excitedly chirped about. "It's going to be really scary, ne, Haruhi? And it'll be so much fun!" He looked down upon feeling someone tugging his shirt and smiled gently when he saw Hunni-senpai's concerned expression. "What's wrong, Hunni-senpai?"

The shorter boy sweetly asked, "Tama-chan, we'll all stay with each other, ok?"

"Of course, Hunni-senpai. No one will be alone!"

As everyone excitedly chattered about, Haruhi noticed Kyouya walking away towards an empty bench. She followed him. "Kyouya-senpai, you won't be joining us?"

"I don't care for this. I've already done too much nonsense for today."

Haruhi laughed. "Could it be that Kyouya-senpai is afraid of the dark?"

"There is nothing I'm afraid of."

"Then why won't you just come?"

Lazily, Kyouya leaned back and plopped open his notebook to review, choosing not to answer Haruhi. However, much to his annoyance, Tamaki skipped over to where they were at and tugged forcefully on his shirt.

"Kyouya, you must come! It'll be really interesting to see how commoners try to scare each other!"

"Tamaki, let go. You're ruining my shirt."

"Kyouya! Come, come!"

"Tamaki."

"Kyouya!"

"No."

"Kyouya!"

"No."

-

Ootori Kyouya never succumbed to anyone's wishes. Now, why was he walking around in the dark, inside the Tent of Terror again? He didn't understand how it all happened. The next thing he knew, he was being dragged away by the taller boy, and now he was holding hands with Hunni-senpai on his left, Tamaki the idiot on his right.

The idiot King had decided it would be smart if everyone held hands together so as not to get separated if anything should happen. Tamaki of course, insisted on holding on to his dear daughter's hands. So it was that Mori held Hunni's hands, who held Kyouya's hands, who held Tamaki's hands, who held Haruhi's hands, who held Hikaru's hands, who held Kaoru's hands. They must've looked ridiculous, thought Kyouya dryly.

Not two minutes have passed since they entered, when the room suddenly got real quiet. It was so quiet that anybody could hear his or her neighbor's heartbeat. Kyouya felt Tamaki crush his hand.

"Tamaki."

His deep voice sounded awfully loud compared to the deafening silence they were enveloped in, that the others couldn't help but jump in surprise.

Tamaki whimpered. "Ha-Haruhi... what's going on? Why is it so eerily quiet in here?"

In the dark, Haruhi tried to repress a giggle. "Things are about to get interesting."

"What?"

Suddenly, a loud bang came from the rear, followed by a piercing screech. Hunni screamed and broke away from the group, racing forward blindly from fright, leaving the others frantic and confused.

"What happened? What's happening?"

"Mitsukuni!" And then Mori-senpai was gone as well, and everyone was left to look at each other in a panic.

Kyouya felt Tamaki grip his hand tighter, and then to his confusion, felt it loosen as Tamaki let out a god-awful scream.

"Someone's got me! Someone's got me! Let go! Let go!"

"T-Tamaki-senpai!"

"'O-oy, Tamaki!"

It was much confusion, but Kyouya understood that Tamaki had run off in a frantic and managed to drag Haruhi along, leaving him with the frightened set of twins. He managed a smirk as he realized that the ever-so troublesome twins could easily shake in their pants as well. Not that he was exactly cool, himself, at the moment.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Stick with me." He immediately felt two bodies pressed firmly against his both sides.

"Kyouya-senpai!"

"Ah, Kyouya-senpai!"

"You guys..." He hung his head. "_This is really ridiculous_."

They were attacked, terrorized, surprised, by the 'ghouls' on all sides, for full ten minutes. It got to the point where it was just too much to handle, that Hunni actually cried and went ballistic, rendering the poor, dressed up employees, a heap of battered rags after defending himself with karate.

When it was over, they reconvened outside. Everyone looked haggard and breathless. Even Kyouya wasn't as composed as he normally was.

"Wasn't it fun?" Haruhi chirped.

No one answered—or was able to.

--

"I'm home."

"Welcome home, Haruhi!" Immediately, Ranka-san (for he was still in his okama dress) jumped Haruhi and entrapped her in a tight hug. "How was school today, my dear daughter?"

"It was fun."

"And the Host Club?"

Haruhi laughed. "This year's going to be another pain in the butt."

(_Insert Shissou--by Last Alliance_)

A/N: Okay, so I decided to write my own second season of Ouran. Hopefully I was able to achieve a bit of... 'Ouran humour' in this story. This is the 'first episode', and my goal is to write about 26 episodes in all. Haaah. Wish me luck.

There's no set coupling—yet, I think. I want this to be a lot like the actual series, so I want it to be a bit vague. But of course, I do support certain couplings, so I'll try to write some of it in there. It may be obvious, and it may be subtle. Heehee. Keep your eyes out!


End file.
